Sklavenmarkt
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Aus Sicht von Hagrid. Fluffy RHOM pairing. Was geschah nach ihrem Besuch bei den Riesen? Lest und seht selbst! Disclaimer: Nix ist mir!


_**Sklavenmarkt**_

**Kapitel 1: Zweisamkeit**

Nachdem Hagrid nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, schrieb er beinahe jeden Tag einen Brief nach Frankreich. Die Zeit mit Olympe war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Sie hatte sich amüsiert, obwohl sie in ständiger Angst vor Angriffen der Riesen gewesen waren. Besonders die Suche am Anfang ihrer Reise hatte man eher als einen Liebesurlaub bezeichnen können. Später dann hatte Hagrid Grawp am Hals und manchmal hatte er seine Entscheidung ihn mitzunehmen bereut. Olympe hatte ihn aber verstanden und sich wenn möglich noch mehr in ihn verliebt. Ihre Briefe waren ein Beweis dieser großen Liebe.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln erinnerte sich Hagrid an einen regnerischen Tag auf der Heimreise zurück. Grawp hatten sie in einer alten baufälligen Scheune mitten im Wald versteckt und sich selbst dann auf den Weg ins nächste Dorf gemacht um dort in ein Hotel einzukehren.

Hagrid hatte fasziniert beobachtet welche Wirkung seine Geliebte auf die Hotelbesitzer hatte. In Windeseile hatte man ihnen ein Zimmer hergerichtet und selbst den Koch geweckt, der sich grummelnd daran machte in leichtes Abendessen zusammenzustellen. Olympe und er hatten sich gierig über die belegten Baguette hergemacht.

Auf dem Zimmer beobachtete Hagrid noch faszinierter wie sich Olympe langsam auszog und dann mit einer aufreizenden Hüftbewegung im Bad verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne im ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. Hagrid war wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und ihr nachgehastet. Sie wuschen sich unter vielen Küssen und Liebkosungen gegenseitig und torkelten danach lachend auf das Bett zu.

Hagrid küsste sie immer wieder voller Leidenschaft. Ihre Lippen hatten sich ihm willig geöffnet und seine Zunge war vorsichtig zwischen ihre Zähne geglitten. Ihre Zungen hatten sich getroffen und er hatte sie mit zärtlichen Stößen angeregt sich um seine Zunge zu bewegen. Sie hatten sich erst wieder von einander gelöst als ihnen der Sauerstoff ausging. Sie hatten sich zärtlich betrachtet und Hagrid wurde wie magnetisch von ihr angezogen. Mit einer unendlich zärtlichen Berührung hatte er ihre lange schwarzen Haare zur Seite geschoben und seine Lippen in ihrer Halsbeuge versengt. Sanft saugte er an der Stelle wo ihr Puls sichtbar war. Mit einem erregten Wimmern war sie in seine Arme gesunken und hatte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn geklammert. Zärtlich hatte er sich an ihrem Hals entlang geknabbert bis er die kleine Stelle zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen erreicht hatte. Spielerisch und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen hatte er sich zuerst zwei Küssen nach unten bewegt und dann unvermittelt aufgehört. Olympe hatte entsetzt die Augen aufgeschlagen und ihn flehentlich angesehen. Als er sie nur weiter angegrinst hatte, war sie mit einem erstickten Aufstöhnen in seine Arme zurückgekehrt und hatte ihn mit warmen Küssen bedeckt. Oh Gott, wenn er nur an ihre Küsse dachte, wurden ihm die Knie schwach. Langsam hatte sie eine sengende Spur von Küssen seinen Hals hinab geführt und sich dann seiner Brust zugewandt. Viele Narben zierten seine Brust. Ob durch Krieg oder von Tieren verursacht, er hatte sich ihrer geschämt bis Olympe sie mit ihren Küssen bedeckt hatte. An diesem Abend tat sie das wieder und Hagrid hätte schwören können, dass er durch das vernarbte Gewebe hindurch ihre Lippen spürte. Sanft hatte er sich dann von ihr gelöst und sich nun ihren Brüsten zugewandt. Seine harten Fingerkuppen hatten sanft über ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen gerieben während sein Mund sich wieder an ihrem Hals entlang bewegt hatte. Ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen hatte sich ihrer Kehle entrungen und sie hatte sich gegen den Posten des Himmelbettes gelehnt. Seine Hände hatten ihre Brüste umfasst und sie sanft geknetet. Seine Lippen hatten dann auch den Weg zu ihren Brüsten gefunden und saugten nun liebevoll an ihren Brustwarzen. Ihr Atem war stoßweise gekommen und sie hatte sich seinen Lippen und Händen entgegen gedrängt. Seine Zunge war um ihre Brustwarze herum gewandert und hatte Olympe mit einem leichten Darüberflicken zum Aufkeuchen gebracht. Die selbe Behandlung hatte er auch der anderen Brustwarze zuteil kommen lassen. Mit beinahe grausamer Langsamkeit hatte er seine Küsse nach unten geführt bis er vor ihr gekniet hatte. Er war mit seiner Zunge durch die Weichheit ihrer schwarzen Locken gefahren. Hagrid hatte ihre Schenkel sanft etwas weiter gespreizt und seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergraben. Ihre Hände hatten sich in sein Haar gekrallt. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend hatte er ihre Perle zärtlich zwischen die Zähne genommen und sanft zugebissen. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei hatten ihre Knie nachgeben und sie war neben ihm zu Boden gesunken. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er Olympe hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen. Diese hatte noch schnell einen Verstärkungszauber darauf angewendet, bevor er sie darauf fallen lief.

Nach der Befriedigung ihrer Lust hatte sie vollkommen erschöpft in seinen Armen gelegen. Und nach ein paar Augenblicken war im bewusst geworden, dass sie leise schluchzte und sich alle Mühe gab dies vor ihm zu verbergen. besorgt hatte er sich über sie gebeugt und gefragt:

„Habe ich dir weh getan? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„N-N-Non. Du warst … wunderbar."

„ Aber warum weinst du, Liebes?"

Zärtlich hatte er ihr Kinn mit einer Hand umfasst und sie mit sanftem Druck gezwungen zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Mais mein Leben war nischt einfach."

„Erzähl es mir, Liebling. Und sei unbesorgt ich liebe dich und werde dir nie weh tun."

Olympe lächelte ihn unsicher an und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

_______________________________________________________________

_A./N.: Diese Geschichte spukte mir schon lange im Kopf herum. Und wurde durch das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Fudge, das Harry im 4. Band überhört, ausgelöst. Wenn es euch gefällt, lasst es mich wissen und ich führe diese Geschichte weiter. Rating wegen Gewalt._


End file.
